Peach Creek High Music Festival
by 414fanatic
Summary: When the High School has their annual Music Festival, Jimmy, Sarah, and their new friend Martha decide to join. Though there will be tough competition, they are all determined to win the competition. Chap 2 is up! I need those reviews,people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or any part of it. I also do not own any of the song or companies I reference in this story.

In this story, everybody is seventeen, except Sarah, Jimmy, and their friend, who are thirteen. The story will revolve around those three. There are three new characters, so there is a little bit more excitement. Ed is a little more mature now, and there are no parents. So I know this probably won't be the best story ever, but I still want it to be good so read and review please. Enjoy!

As darkness falls over the cul-de-sac, Double D, Ed and Eddy are hanging out at Double D's house.

Double D has grown taller, and still has the hat. He wears a Guy Harvey shirt with a dark green jacket and wears long black shorts. He has become a little more athletic; swimming on the swim team and running track and cross country. He listens to soft rock, such as the Fray. He has become more musical, and still pretends he doesn't play the Pedal Steel Guitar. He can play the drums and it sounds pretty good.

Eddy is still short, and just as greedy. He has started to do more complex scams. His maturity has made his voice perfect for singing. He wears a dark blue American Eagle shirt, blue jeans, Nike Pegasus' and usually wears a Yankees hat. He likes to listen to hip hop and hard-rock, and can play the guitar.

Ed is the tallest in the cul-de-sac, and has started to play basketball and football. He still has a buttered toast addiction. He wears a grey Quiksilver Tee with a black jacket, long dark blue pants and he has started to hang out with Kevin and his friends more. He listens to Alternative and Heavy Metal. He has started to play the bass.

"So what should we do tonight? All of our parents are gone, and the night is young." Eddy says

"Eddy, it's ten o'clock." Double D says.

"So what? We still have at least three hour before I get tired." Eddy says.

"Let's just hang out here. There's a good movie on." Ed says.

"That sounds great Ed. What movie?" Double D asks

"Revenge of the Robot Ninjas 4." Ed says.

"Gimme the damn remote, Ed!" Eddy says.

"No way! You gotta fight for it." Ed says as he stands up on his chair with the remote in the air.

"You suck." Eddy says as he punches Ed in the stomach, causing Ed to stretch back and whip back cartoon-style and knocks Eddy across the room.

As Eddy and Ed jump around the room, Nick, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf are playing Rock Band at Kevin's house.

Nick is a tall, slim boy who is friends with everyone. He has bushy, wavy, brown hair. He usually wears a graphic tee with a guitar on it underneath a black jacket. He wears dark blue jeans, and wears a black and white pair of Converses. He is the popular one of the cul-de-sac. He beat Kevin for the role when he jumped a skateboard over two houses and landed in his swimming pool. He is a good musician; he can play the guitar, drums, bass, violin, piano, and banjo, but he usually stick with the guitar and piano. He likes to play Blink-182 songs, his favorite being All the Small Things. He played it at a block party in the cul-de-sac and is in a band called Adjacent with Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz.

Nazz is still the beauty queen of the cul-de-sac. She has grown her hair out a little, and keeps it straight. She wears a red shirt with short sleeves and a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and pink Converses. She is the head cheerleader at the Peach Creek. She is the keyboard player of Adjacent. She listens to R&B and pop bands, especially 3oh!3.

Rolf is the same as ever. Same height, same hair, same accent. Everything. He is still in fear of his 'Nano' and has Wilbur and Victor. The only thing that has changed is his clothes. He wears a black shirt, and baggy blue jeans. He usually wears a Phillies hat with it, and Sanuks. He has also trained himself to play the bass. He has started to listen to rock, but also listens to his country's native music.

Kevin is still a jock. He has grown more hair, and wears a flat billed Boston hat. He wears a black hoodie with a skull on it, white jeans, and red and black converses. He has started to play the drums, and has been known to make amazing firework. He likes to listen to heavy metal and rock.

"Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill." Nick sings into the Rock Band microphone.

"Nice guys, we did awesome!" Nazz said holding a Rock Band guitar.

"Blink-182 band is Rolf's favorite band!" Rolf said with another guitar.

"Yea whatever Rolf." Kevin says at the drums.

As they choose another song, Sarah, Jimmy, and Martha play Monopoly next door at Jimmy's house.

Martha is a shorter, thin girl and she is friends with Sarah and Jimmy. She has long blonde hair, and usually wears it in a pony tail. She usually wears a light blue shirt, with a pair of blue jeans. She is good at gymnastics, and has been to a national gymnastics championship. She was on the Peach Creek Junior High girl's basketball team and was their star player and brought them to a championship. She has developed feelings for Jimmy, but keeps it to herself. She can play the guitar, and likes to listen to classic rock. She likes Owl City.

Sarah is taller, but about the same size as Martha. She still wears the same things, and has started to respect Ed a little bit more, but only a little. She can play some guitar and violin. She likes to listen to country songs, and loves Taylor Swift. She also listens to Owl City.

Jimmy is very different. He is taller than both of the girls, and is wearing a Role Model shirt. He doesn't have his hair all poofy anymore, he wears it down normally. He has baggy cargo pants on, and blue Converse. He has gotten his retainer off, and is the attraction of most of the Middle School girls. He has feelings for Martha, but he also doesn't show them. He has learned to play the keyboard, and likes to listen to soft hip hop, and loves classic rock and alternative music. He also likes to listen to Owl City.

"This is so boring!" Sarah says

"Yeah because you're losing!" Martha says as she places a hotel on Broadway.

"I give." Jimmy says as he walked over to his keyboard and starts to play Rainbow Veins by Owl City.

"Okay whatever. This is stupid." Sarah says.

"Yes, I win!" Martha says, doing a handstand.

Jimmy starts to play a very sad, depressing song.

"Oh shut up Jimmy, you know you're jealous."

"Totally." Jimmy says switching to play Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. Sarah walks over and starts to tap along with him. Martha starts to sing.

When the song ends Martha and Sarah decided to leave, and hug Jimmy goodbye. Jimmy walks over to his piano and switches it to an electronic setting. He starts to play Fireflies by Owl City, and sings along with it. He continues to play the keyboard until he gets tired and goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

If you are offended by the TJ part, I am sorry I mean no harm. Now here's the second chapter. Enjoy! Tell your friends! And I've decided that I'm going to make it like some of the songs haven't been made yet. R&R!

Jimmy wakes up to his phone ringing on his bedside table.

"Hello?" Jimmy says sleepily.

"Jimmy you have to get down here now! Get on your bike and get down to the candy shop!" Martha yells at Jimmy through the phone.

"Ok, fine. I'll be there in a minute." Jimmy says.

Jimmy threw on his clothes, laced up his shoes, and started towards the candy shop. Once he gets there, there is a huge crowd outside that includes the Ed's, Kevin, Nick, Nazz, and Rolf. Martha and Sarah run over to him and Martha grabs his hand.

"Look at this Jimmy!" Martha says leading him to the Candy Shop window. On it was a sign that advertises something.

"Peach Creek High School Music Festival. Next Monday. Sign up in the Candy Shop, Coffee Shop or the Mall. Ages 13 to 20. A competition against the top ten bands to be in the festival. Be there or be square" Jimmy says reading it. "Monday is in two days."

"I know but this is our chance! With your piano and singing and Sarah and me playing guitar, we'll be amazing!" Martha says.

"Yeah, and sleeping later would be even more amazing." Jimmy says rubbing his eyes.

"Oh stop it!" she says lightly hitting him in the arm. Jimmy looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Alright this is weird. Let's go sign up." Sarah says.

"But we need a bassist and a drummer." Jimmy says.

"So you need a bassist, eh?" a random hooded figure says walking up to them.

"Yeah, who are you?" Jimmy says.

"It's me, Jonny." Jonny says, pulling off the hood.

Jonny is still bald and melon headed, but he is also taller. He wears a black hoodie with the Spyder logo and dark blue jeans. He wears Cobian flip-flops and a backpack for plank. He taught himself to play bass. He likes to listen to Indie rock and post-punk.

"Ok then. Why should we pick you we don't even know you that well." Sarah says.

"He's in, we need a bassist." Martha says.

"Now we need a drummer." Sarah says.

"I can play the drums." a black boy around Jimmy and Sarah's age walks up.

"Is everyone listening to our conversation?" Jimmy says looking around.

"What's your name?" Martha asks.

"TJ." TJ says.

TJ is a muscularly built black boy with dreadlocks. He wears a Celtics shirt and basketball shoes and shorts. He can obviously play the drums. He enjoys listening to Hip-Hop and RnB but also listens to some rock.

"Alright you're in." Martha says.

"That was easy!" Jonny says.

They walk inside and go up to the counter. A lady at the desk smiles at them and slides out a slip.

"This slip will make you eligible to perform in the Festival. Make sure you have a singer and at least two instruments."

"Thanks." Jimmy says writing their names on the sheet.

When he finished, they walked outside after buying some candy. Jonny is engulfing his face in gummy worms, as the rest of them give him an odd look.

"Alright. Let's meet at my house. Jonny do you have a car?" Jimmy says.

"Yeah, a beat up old van." Jonny says between bites.

"Alright, help out TJ and get his drums over to my garage. Sarah and Martha, let's go." Jimmy says.

They say goodbye, and they head off to Jimmy's house, after making stops at Martha's and Sarah's houses to get their guitars and Sarah's violin. After a jam session, Jonny and TJ show up. They get out of the car with hamburgers and open the back door where the drums are.

Jimmy walks over to them and says, "What is this?"

"My drums." TJ says acting offended.

"No the food." Jimmy says.

"It's just some McRonalds! Here we got all of you milk shakes."

"Awesome!" Martha says walking over on her hands.

"That's not weird." TJ mutters.

Jimmy grabs a snare and his milk shake and brings them to the garage. When they have all the drum equipment in the garage there ready to go.

"Ok, what songs do you know, TJ?" Jimmy asked.

"I can play anything from a simple to intermediate range." he said.

"Same with me." Jonny said.

"That's awesome guys. Here try this." Jimmy said handing them the sheet music for I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab for Cutie.

After a little bit of studying, they start to play the beginning beat of the song. After a little bit, Jimmy starts to play his keyboard. Martha and Sarah join in, and they've started to play the whole song! After a raise in volume, it quiets down and Jimmy starts to sing. Once their finished with the song, TJ randomly starts a drum solo.

"That was freaking awesome." TJ said, sweating from the whole thing.

"We're going to own this competition." Sarah said.

"Yeah we are!" Martha said, doing a knuckle touch Blades of Glory style. After a bit of laughing they put up there instruments and everyone goes home.


End file.
